Contact PD/PI: Ellison, David H. The Oregon Clinical and Translational Research Institute (OCTRI) has been accelerating research at Oregon Health & Science University since 2006. Its many highly functional programs assist investigators and trainees by providing diverse services. Here, we propose that OCTRI will transition to retain our strengths, but also become a key hub in the national network, by focusing on five crosscutting aims. These align closely with the goals of the Funding Opportunity Announcement, and the goals outlined by NCATS for the CTSA program in an ideal state. OCTRI's overall aims are to: Overall Aim 1: Catalyze Clinical and Translational Research. Overall Aim 2: Enhance Partnerships with Communities. Overall Aim 3: Foster and Support Scientific Collaboration. Overall Aim 4: Expand the Translational Workforce for the 21st Century. Overall Aim 5: Cultivate Innovation in Research. We have organized a highly functional leadership structure to enable us to meet these goals, and will seek the guidance of several advisory groups. We will catalyze research by developing and supporting new informatics approaches that both integrate the clinical care enterprise with the research enterprise and facilitate the recruitment of patients into clinical trials, locally and across the CTSA network. We will engage diverse stakeholders in the translational research process, by partnering with OHSU investigators, community coalitions, and business enterprises. We will foster team science through local awards to trainees and to emerging investigators. We will partner with regional institutions to foster community-engaged research, to enhance the diversity of trainees, and to provide opportunities in biomedical research not available at other institutions. We will train clinical and translational scientists and research staff for the next generation, by focusing on the skills and attitudes necessary for research in the future. At all steps, we will measure outcomes and, when necessary, ?turn the curve.? Project Summary/Abstract Page 240 Contact PD/PI: Ellison, David H. This proposal is for support of the Oregon Clinical and Translational Research Institute.This institute fosters research to find better treatments for disease and help find ways to keep people healthy. It is also focused on training the translational research workforce of the future.